


The Rise of Damerey

by HellenPoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Damerey Week, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenPoe/pseuds/HellenPoe
Summary: Several stories about Poe and Rey relationships during the time between The Last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker.





	1. Surprise

It was an ordinary day. Rey woke up, did some jedi training… well, at least it was some kind of jedi training. To be honest, Rey still knows nothing about that and her problems with the force control become bigger every day. Jedi texts C-3PO translated don’t help but put more mess in Rey’s head. She really needs to clean her head, some distraction… Maybe some flight. She misses Falcon, it still has been repaired since their last mission. Rose did her best in Minfar but everybody knows that ship needs full reconstruction. So for now Rey is staying on one place and doing same things every damn day while Rose and Chewie are giving the Falcon a new life. Sometimes Rey helps them, only that doesn’t let her hit the ceiling completely.

Besides, she misses Finn, he is often away on missions or trains new Resistance recruiters. She can’t be mad at him, they both wants to defeat the First Order. But there is one man Rey is mad at, sometimes she is even ready to throw something in his smiling pretty face. Damn Poe Dameron. Last week he smiled every time he saw her, that damn winning smile… Rey is sure he wants to show her that he flies and she doesn’t, probably it was his revenge for Minfar. Poe was an awesome pilot, she can’t deny it. She saw what he does with his new X-Wing on training flights. Yes, The Resistance finally got new X-Wing for him.

“Hey! Jedi lady!” said Poe while Rey was pretending she is reading Jedi texts.

Jedi lady? What a…

Poe grinned. “Stop making that intelligent face, I know you can’t get anything useful from these books for now. Don’t torture yourself, c'mon, I have a surprise for you.” Pilot winked and held out his hand.

“I hate surprises, Poe. And by the way, I’ve got a lot useful stuff from these books, I just need…Well, who am I kidding? You are right, I’m just doing an intelligent face.”

“And you are really good at this.” Poe smiled. “I know. You don’t like surprises… and me too, actually. But this one is awesome… At least I suppose it is”.

Rey grinned and gave Poe her hand. “Okay, let’s see your surprise. Anyway, if I sit with these texts any longer, I will burn them off.”

“Great! But you need to close your eyes and keep them closed until we get to the point.”

Rey frowned. “Hmm, fine… Damn, Poe, what are you up to?”

“You will see.” Answered Poe and gently led Rey to his special surprise.

...

“And another few steps, okay…”

“Poe, I train with closed eyes, I feel the ladd... WOAH!” Rey stumbled and flew forward. But Poe managed to catch her.

“Got you, Miss ‘I feel the ladder’.” Poe couldn’t hide his laugh.

“Very funny. Are we in place?”

“Actually, yes, we are. You may open your eyes now.”

Rey opened her eyes and saw Poe’s beautiful white X-Wing with orange stripes and BB-8 rolling near it. Droid did happy beeps when saw Rey.

“You brought me here to show your X-Wing? To let me see it closer? Seriously?! I have seen it already.. .”

“Rey… ” Poe said gently.

“You know I can’t fly now because…”

“Rey, listen.. .”

“No, don’t get me wrong, I’m really happy you got new ship, you deserve it…”

“Rey…” Poe tried to interrupt her again.

“Stop Rey me! I thought you understand me… You were on my place month ago, you know how awful it is when you can’t…”

“REY!! Please stop your hysteria and listen to me!!” Poe’s face became a bit angry and Rey thought maybe she said too much… Nope, he deserved to hear all that she said.

“Rey” Poe’s voice became calm again. “This X-Wing is yours.”

“What?” Rey had no words. Was he joking? “It’s mine? Are you serious?”

“Nope, I brought you here to remind you that I fly this one while you suffer with that old books.” Poe rolled his eyes. “Of course I am serious. This ship will be yours if you agree to join my Black Squadron.”

“Oh, wow..and… ”

“And this X-Wing was never supposed to be mine, by the way. I tested it all this week to prepare it for you. You know, to check control systems and etc, mechanics fixed some details and now this baby is perfect.” Poe looked at ship like he is in love with it.

“Oh, Poe.. I.. You even prepared it for me…” Rey was still in a shock. She didn’t expect that. That is why he always smiled when they met each other. He was preparing that surprise for her and probably couldn’t hide his emotions…

“Of course I did! Great ships for great pilots.” Poe winked. “I know you could test it by yourself, but I have more experience with X-wings, so first time you will have to trust my leadership and accept my settings. After some time,when you will feel this ship, you can change them… Well, if you agree to join…”

“I agree!! Of course I agree!” How could Rey say no? She dreamt to bee Resistance X-Wing pilot since her childhood. And despite the fact that Poe sometimes makes her want to strangle him, she always wanted to be in his group. “And that stuff about great pilots… You still feel guilty for doubting in my abilities, huh?”

“A little bit.” Poe smiled back warmly.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a second until BB-8 rolled to them. “Oh, well, you will fly with Bee Bee, he can’t wait.” said Poe, Bee Bee did a lot of happy sounds and started to roll around Rey.

“Wow, but… But BeeBee is your droid, Poe, I would love to fly with him but..”

“Rey, you must admit that he is OUR droid since Jaku. Besides, I need him to keep an eye on you while you learn. You know, X-Wings don’t like rough landings.” he teased with grin.

“Heeey!!” Rey frowned. “You really want to count my rough landings and your exposed ships?”

“Emmm, maybe it’s really not the best idea…” Poe scratched his head. “Anyway, you fly with BeeBee, while I take our old buddy R2-D2. I’m sure he missed some action”. BB-8 gave some approval beeps.

“And is your Squadron team not against?”

“Against?! They are happy to see you. These naive people think you will beat me in our Squadron rating. But that is impossible” Poe smiled.

“Nothing is impossible” said Rey with a predatory smile. “So when do we start?”

“Tomorrow we’ll start training. Forget about your smart jedi books for a while and be ready to week full of flies. Maybe in flight you will find answers that books can’t give you.”

“Yay! Did you hear, BeeBee, tomorrow we’ll show Poe what we can do! Be ready to loose you firts place in the rating.” Rey winked Poe.

“Ha, will see.” Poe laughed.

Maybe Poe was right, and flying will help her to get better force control, to feel it deeper… Sometimes it seemed Poe knows about Force more than he try to show.

“Hey, Poe.”

“Yes?”

Rey came closer and hugged him. “Thank you, you were right, that was a really awesome surprise.”

“Oh.. I.. I’m glad you liked it.” Poe responded to her hug. “And I hope now you won’t imagine so often how you throw heavy things in my face.”

“How do you know?”

“I always know.”


	2. Unexpected journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey continues trainings with Poe, while Poe finds the way to help Rey with her Jedi problems.

Poe expected Rey would be good in X-Wing piloting, but not AS MUCH good. That girl always makes Poe impressed. She learns fast. All first week of training Poe showed her basic movements, his main maneuvers and some special tricks from time to time. Thanks to BeeBee Rey avoided a couple of crashes, although she continues convincing Poe that all was under her control.  
Second week was almost the same, but that time Rey was more confident and calm, something changed in her. Poe felt that she finally found that force balance... At least in flying. But nothing changed on the ground. Yes, Poe knew about force more than people think he does. After disaster happend many years ago, Poe lost some trust in the force and cut himself from it. Only tiny part helps him sometimes. And nobody knows that. But during that too weeks Poe has started to feel force better... Rey.. Work with her, probably, affects him that way.  
Today Rey's decided to continue her work with jedi scripts and Poe offered his help, although, reading that books was the last thing he wanted to do.  


"Sorry, Poe, I doubt you will able to help me, but anyway, I appreciate your offer." Rey smiled sadly.  


"Hey, when I doubted in you last time, you were mad at me almost a month. You are lucky I'm not so sensitive, so I just pretend I didn't hear your words." Poe grinned.  


"Ha, okay, maybe you can help..." Rey frowned "Hmm, you flight a lot and know Galaxy well, don't you?"  


"Of course I do."  


"I often see 'force place' in that texts, and today I stumbled upon this again." Rey was lost in thought a bit. "Maybe that is the key, maybe I need some place with force? I mean it's possible that everything from this books doesn't work because I'm not in right place. Luke's island was perfect for that, but it's too powerful, I doubt it will help to restore balance and learn better control. I need place, where I will feel calm, harmony... I don't feel calm last months." Rey breathed out.  


Poe couldn't not to see all anger that overwhelms her at times. "Hmm, I think I have a perfect option."  


"Really? Where is it?"  


"At my home."  


Rey rolled her eyes. "Poe! We are talking about serious things! Yes, sometimes I adore you sense of humor, but damn, this it's not even funny..."  


"You do adore it?" Poe smiled playfully for a moment. "Sorry but I wasn't kidding. There is a force tree not far from my house. Luke gave it to my mother almost 30 years ago. Damn, I should think about it earlier!" Poe hit himself on the forehead.  


"A force tree... so you grown up near that three, didn't you?... Maybe that is why you are force sensitive too." Rey saw Poe's face was perplexed by her words. "Yes, l know, Poe, I feel it.. But you hide that, why?"  
"I have my reasons, maybe I will tell you one day." Poe sadly looked into the void. "But for now we must decide when we depart. And we can't move Resistance base there. Kylo knows about my homeland. First Order checks that area regularly. So only you and I will go."  


"Okay... But how will we get there if First Order.. ?"  


"My dad, he is a pathfinder. He created some 'hidden trails', enough for two people to get to the planet unnoticed. I'll talk to General Organa about that plan tonight... And you go to Finn, you probably leaving that place for month or two, spend some time together while you are here."  


"Join us after talk with Leia! And.. Thank you, Poe. You really do so a lot for me.. I feel guilty I wanted to choke you couple of times..."  


Poe's face took on an extremely shocked expression."Oh... Well, I'm really jerk sometimes, even BB-8 gave me electric discharges 'accidentally', but thanks for your honesty." Poe chuckled.  


"Poe Dameron admits he's a jerk. I need to note this day on calendar." Rey grinned and started to remove books from the table.  


"Okay, but don't forget to note today you confessed that you like me." Poe gave Rey a winning smile.  


"Heeey! I said only about your humor! ... And sometimes." Rey exclaimed. "So don't get your hopes up."  


Poe laughed. "Ha, well, I had to try".

...

"General? Oh, you are here. I need to talk to you about Rey."  


"Come in, Poe." Leia answered.  


"I think me and Rey found out how to help her. We need a force place and that tree near my old house would be perfect. I know I should offer that earlier.. My stupid head.. Anyway, I'll take her there and leave with my father, old man always dreamt about daughter. He will look after her." Poe grinned.  


"Hmm, but will only place help her?" Leia smiled back.  


"What do you mean?"  


"Rey is the part of the Resistance, part of your Squadron, she has us, her friends and family.. But she still feels loneliness because of her power. And she feels anger. Didn't you think she can't learn to control force, because she is scared?"  


"Well, there is truth in your words..."  


"And we both know the person who can go through the same path with her." Leia smiled.  


"Exactly, General, why don't you help her? You.."  


"I didn't talk about myself, Poe."  


Poe grunted "You know I can't, I cut off most of the connection in past..."  


"That didn't stop Luke." Leia's voice became sad. "....Poe, I know Rey reminds you her, me too. Help that girl, forget your old principles! To be honest, I wanted to discuss that with you long time ago"  


"Principes?!" Poe exclaimed "Hey, I am not so moron to see how Rey suffering and to do nothing only because of damn principles!". Poe  
exhaled heavily. "You think I never wanted to get my powers back? How many our people I wouldn't kill, if I had it? I would believe Holdo or would sense that sending Finn and Rose on the deadly dangerous mission was bad idea." Poe closed his eyes "Well, past can't be changed... You said that it didn't stop Luke, what do you mean?"  


"Luke cut himself from force too, Poe, after what happend with Ben..." Leia paused and continued "But he find the way to restore that connection. You can do it too!"  


"I guess it's hard to know how to do it from dead man....Sorry, Leia. I'm really moron." Poe felt guilty.  


"You are, Poe, and you remind me one moron" Leia smiled and thought about Han. "So, you go with Rey, stay there until she finishes and help her with jedi training, I think you still remember something. That's the order!"  


"Copy that, General... I think Snap will handle air force operations while I will be there."  


"Don't worry, one my old friend is joining us soon, he will help Wexley."  


"Who? Wait, you did it? You found him?" Poe's was exited.  


"Yes, Poe. Wedge Antilles is ready to confront First Order."  


"It's good news." Poe smiled. "Ok, I'll go to prepare our leaving. At fisrt I need to contact my Dad and find out which day is better for arrival. And please, make sure old man Wedge doesn't take my or Rey's X-Wings to dive into his pilot's youth."  


"Don't worry, greedy man. I'll take care of this." Leia laughed.  


"I'm not greedy, just... Fine, you are right, no argue."  


Poe went to the exit and turn near the door. "About force and Rey... You are right. And I should offer my help earlier. I really appreciate that you punch me every time, I wouldn't handle without you... Thank you, Leia."  


"You are welcome, Poe." Leia smiled warmly. "Be ready to be me next month, you and Rey are very alike"  


"I know. It's going to be not the easiest month." man exhaled.  


"Don't pretend you don't like her company, Poe."  


"Good night, General." Poe grinned and left Leia's room."


End file.
